Accidentally In Love
by uchanbaek 27x06
Summary: [Chanbaek/School life] [CH2] Baekhyun hanya ingin kehidupan di sekolahnya berjalan mulus tanpa ada masalah apapun. Tapi keputusan Chanyeol untuk menjadikannya anggota tim kedisiplinan merubah semuanya. dan sifat pemaksa anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. /"Hahaha aku akan membuat kau menyesal karena telah memilihku Park Chanyeol!"/RnR pls
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally in love**

**Chanbaek|| T/M|| Romance &amp; friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**Plot belongs to shiiba nana, I just rewrite with my style ;; chara belongs to god**

**Warning!**

**Genderswitch! School life! Typos! Gaje! **

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Baekhyun benci hari senin**.

Bukan karena di hari itu ada pelajaran matematika, fisika, atau pelajaran-pelajaran yang menurut pendapat orang itu menyebalkan. Oh ayolah itu alasan yang terlalu mainstream. Dan wajar bukan kalau di sekolah dia belajar matematika dan teman-temannya? Toh semua sekolah di seluruh dunia juga pasti mengharuskan ada pelajaran itu.

Baekhyun benar benci sekali hari senin.

Sebenarnya alasan nya hanya simple. Karena setiap hari senin selalu di adakan razia oleh tim kedisiplinan sekolah nya.

Kalian pasti berpikir Baekhyun adalah salah satu anak yang sering melanggar peraturan maka nya ia benci saat ada razia di hari senin. Salah besar. Baekhyun itu anak baik—setidaknya di sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat sekolah. Dia selalu mengerjakan tugas dan PR nya tepat waktu. Dia juga selalu piket setiap pulang sekolah sesuai jadwal nya.

Baekhyun bukan sama sekali anak yang suka melanggar peraturan. Ia hanya tidak suka terlibat dengan masalah dan harus berurusan dengan orang lain di sekolah.

Jadi dia memilih aman dengan menurut saja.

"Hey, tim kedisiplinan sudah ada di kelas sebelah," ujar salah satu anak perempuan dan di balas teriakan girang dari teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun yang lain. Jeritan dan juga tawa teman-teman perempuan yang memekikan telinga itulah yang paling meyebalkan.

"Ya! aku pinjam maskara mu,"

"Aku pinjam lipsgloss,"

"Cepat! Mereka sebentar lagi datang,"

Huh. Ini lah yang Baekhyun benci.

Saat ada razia kedisiplinan semua anak perempuan sibuk bersolek di kelas nya. Mereka akan berdandan se-sexy mungkin untuk menarik perhatian pada anggota kedisiplinan yang hampir seluruh anggota nya adalah lak-laki. Memakai rok pendek juga baju ketat. Belum lagi, make up mereka yang terlalu berlebihan.

Huh? Sebenarnya mereka mau ke sekolah atau pergi ke pesta dan merayu laki-laki eh?

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia benar-benar tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kelas Baekhyun terbuka dan sontak anak-anak di perempuan menjerit melihat 3 anggota kelompok yang tampan-tampan dan juga keren—setidaknya itu pendapat mereka.

"Selamat pagi! Kami akan mengecheck kedisiplinan. Tolong duduk di bangku sesuai urutan absen," ujar ketua tim kedisiplinan yang bernama Park Chanyeol, "Dan simpan tas di atas meja."

Anggota kelompok kedisiplinan memang lumayan banyak. Tapi biasanya yang memerika setiap seminggu sekali di senin pagi sebelum mulai pelajaran hanya anggota inti saja yang bertugas.

Baekhyun melirik malas pada tiga orang yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas nya dan berdiri berpindah tempat duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Setelah semua anak duduk di bangku dan sesuai dengan absen, tim kedisiplinan mulai memeriksa dengan memanggil satu-persatu anak ke depan.

Baekhyun tetap duduk tenang, dan lebih memlih memperhatikan langit yang sedang cerah hari ini.

"Rok 15 cm di atas lutut itu pelanggaran!"

"Kyaaaaa. Sunbaenim kau kerena sekali!"

Baekhyun menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas. Masih sempat-sempatnya saat melakukan pelanggaran pun, memuji-muji mereka.

"Selanjutnya!"

"Memakai make up tebal. Pelanggaran juga. Tidak mengancingkan baju dengan benar dan tidak memakai dasi. Pelanggaran!"

"Sunbaenim aku menyukaimu! Kau keren sekali!"

"Kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Selanjutnya!"

"Tapi—" gadis yang tadi mengerut tidak suka. Lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta nya di abaikan.

Tim kedisiplinan memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap gadis-gadis centil seperti ini. Juga, pernyataan cinta mereka.

"Tidak ada pelanggaran," gadis yang sedang di check kerapihannya tersenyum senang.

"Sunbaenim, aku membawa hadiah untuk kalian,"

"Membawa hadiah untuk kami itu tidak boleh. Pelanggaran!" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Gadis yang tadi menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu menunduk dan kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"Cih! Sombong sekali," decih Baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ini adalah gilirannya. Ia berdiri dan selanjutnya berjalan ke depan kelas untuk di check kerapihannnya.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak ada pelanggaran. Semua nya rapi,"

Baekhyun selalu sebal kalau yang mengecheck kerapihannya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu memperhatiakn penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan teliti; Baekhyun seperti merasa di telanjangi.

"Kau juga tidak pernah terlambat dan juga absenmu penuh," tambahnya lagi yang sekarang beralih memeriksa buku absen. "Oke. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan."

Baekhyun awalnya hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol kini beralih menatap laki-laki dengan postur tinggi itu di depannya, "HAH?! APA?!"

"Kami sedang kekurangan anggota. Agar pekerjaaan kami lancar, maka kau di rekrut menjadi anggota baru."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun tegas sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam di balik kacamata yang ia pakai.

Heh? Apa Park Chanyeol sudah gila? Seenak nya saja dia memerintah seperti itu tanpa meminta pendapat terlebih dahulu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun juga. "Pemilihan anggota adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua tim kedisiplinan, dan kau tidak berhak untuk menolak Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya. Dia sangat shock.

Tentu saja siapa yang tidak shock?

Baekhyun selalu berpenampilan rapi dan tidak pernah ingin kelihatan mencolok ((karena ia tidak suka)) untuk menghindari perhatian atau setidaknya tidak ingin terlibat dengan tim kedisiplinan. Yang ia pikirkan saat berpenamapilan sesuai dengan peraturan agar ia terhindar dari hukuman dan lolos dari pemeriksaan.

Tidak pernah ada pikiran sedikitpun yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk masuk menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Tapi kali ini apa?

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun kembali ke tempat dudukmu,"

Baekhyun mendongaak menatap si wajah flat ; Oh Sehun yang menyadarkan dari pikirannya tadi. Ia lalu dengan langkah lunglai dan wajah menunduk kembali ke meja nya.

Baekhyun juga bisa mendengar obrolan teman sekelasnya; khususnya perempuan; yang tidak suka dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pikir, mulai besok kehidupan sekolahnya yang damai akan hilang!

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Baekhyun ingat tadi dengan pesan Chanyeol yang menyuruh nya datang ke ruang tim kedisiplinan. Ia tidak tahu apa urusan Chanyeol memanggilnya kesana. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berniat kabur tapi itu bukanlah sikap baik, jadi ia patuh untuk datang menemui Chanyeol dan mencoba berbicara baik-baik bahwa dia keberatan dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang meminta nya untuk bergabung di tim kedisiplinan.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan menggendong tas nya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar lewat pintu belakang kelas.

"Huh?! Aku tidak menyangka taktik nya dengan berpura-pura menjadi anak baik dan tidak mencolok malah bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol sunbae. Dasar licik."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang di keluarkan anak perempuan yang se kelas dengannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Hah? Mereka pikir Baekhyun mau menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan? Tentu saja tidak.

Menjadi bagian anggota itu benar-benar merepotkannya dan juga membuang banyak waktu di sekolah nya.

Dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke ruang tim kedisiplinan.

Ia benar-benar akan meminta agar Chanyeol tidak memilihnya dan pilih saja orang lain selain dirinya.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk,"

Suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum masuk ke sana.

Ia lalu mendorong pintu ruang tim kedisiplinan yang menimbulkan suara pergesakan antar pintu dan lantai.

Baekhyun bisa melihat hanya ada Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan computer dan terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun walau sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau lelet sekali."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya mendapat protesan dari Chanyeol. Anak itu protes pada nya tapi tidak sedikitkan mata nya beralih dari layar computer.

Apa itu sikap baik dan sopan sebagai ketua dari tim kedisiplinan? Tentu saja tidak.

"Maafkan aku. Ada perlu apa sunbae memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan fokus nya dari layar computer. Dia memutar ke samping dan membuka laci. Terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu disana . Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali menegakan tubuh nya dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada Baekhyun yang di letakan di meja.

"Ambil ini. Dan pakai besok."

Setelah itu mata nya kembali fokus pada layar computer.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di posisi nya. Ia mendudukan wajahnya sambil tangannya terkepal.

Bagaimana pun Baekhyun harus menolak menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan kalau kehidupannya di sekolah ingin damai dan berjalan normal.

"Sunbae…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara pelan dan hanya mendapatkan respon berupa dehaman dari seniornya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku keberatan dengan perekrutan ku untuk jadi anggota tim kedisiplinan."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun dari balik kacamatanya dengan tajam. Adik kelas nya itu menunduk dalam diam dan menggigit bibir nya. Tangan nya terkepal, keliatan sekali kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Memang nya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak bisa. Kenapa sunbae tidak mencari murid yang lain saja? Aku benar-benar tidak mau," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Tidak ada yang kandidat lain yang pantas menjadi tim kedisiplinan. Kau punya riwayat bagus di buku catatan kedisiplinan. Tidak pernah sekali pun melanggar peraturan sekolah dan juga ku pikir kau anak yang baik dan rajin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seperti itu,"

"Tadi sudah ku bilang kau tidak bisa menolak Byun Baekhyun atau kau mau berurusan dengan sekolah?"

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Sial.

Berurusan dengan sekolah itu masalah buruk dan itu hal yang paling Baekhyun hindari.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun hanya ingin kehidupan sekolah nya berjalan normal. Dia hanya gadis biasa yang tidak punya apa-apa. Tidak cukup cantik, tidak pintar, tidak kaya dan tentu saja tidak popular.

"Tapi—" Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ambil kartu itu dan cepat keluar. Kau mengganggu pekerjaan ku,"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah kembali fokus pada layar computer nya kembali.

Cih. Dia benar-benar sombong dan tidak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun mengambil kartu identitas tim kedisiplinan. Baekhyun berbalik dan keluar dengan langkah yang kali ini di hentak-hentakan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"HAAAH! Menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melemparkan kartu identitas tim kedisiplinan dan menginjak-injaknya setelah ia keluar dari ruang tim kedisiplinan. Baekhyun benar-benr tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol mendengar teriakan nya di dalam. "Dasar orang sombong dan menyebalkan!" teriaknya lagi dan setelah nya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan (masih) langkah di hentakan serta wajah nya yang nampak cemberut.

Di dalam, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar teriakan memekikan telinga dari Baekhyun.

Seperti nya ini akan menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Halooooo! Aku bawa ff baru. Tapi ini ide cerita awalnya dari **KOMIK SHIIBA NANA. **Original story nya sih Cuma oneshoot (?) pendek gitu lah. Cuma aku tulis ulang dengan gaya ku, juga akan banyak perubahan alurnya. Tidak akan sama persis. Bakal di kasih bumbu konflik dikit….. heheh gak bakal panjang banget kok, kurang dari 10 chapter :3 doain aja semog alancar nulis ff yang ini ^^

Kalau **banyak **yang tertarik aku bakal lanjut dan ku tunggu di **review** yaaa :D kalau enggak aku bakal hapus aja ehehehe

**Wanna review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally in love**

**Chanbaek|| T/M|| Romance &amp; friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**Plot belongs to shiiba nana, I just rewrite with my style ;; chara belongs to god**

**Warning!**

**Genderswitch! School life! Typos! Gaje! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Baekhyun membanting tasnya di ranjang dengan kasar. Ia mendaratkan pantatnya untuk duduk di ranjang dengan wajah kesal.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah Baekhyun alami selama 16 tahun dia hidup di muka bumi. Yah, kenyataan yang harus ia dapati sekarang adalah mungkin hari buruknya akan bertambah besok, besok dan besoknya lagi.

Dan oh Tuhan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kalau hidupnya akan semalang ini.

Salah dia apa sih sampai harus mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkannya?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pindah sekolah saja…atau lebih baik ia bunuh diri saja?

Oh berhenti itu terlalu berlebihan.

Jemari Baekhyun membuka kasar dua ikat rambut yang ia pakai untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian di samping kiri dan kanannya—kuncir rendah—dengan gerakan kasar pula.

Ia membantingkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang empuk dengan seprai warna biru muda. Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya setelah itu memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas untuk menengkan dirinya sendiri yang sekarang dalam emosi yang tinggi.

Park Chanyeol.

Dasar orang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Kenapa ia yang harus di pilih? Kenapa hah?

Memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti di sekolah dan hari tenang nya—yang Baekhyun yakin— yang akan terganggu.

Ia pusing.

Serius.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari tim kedisiplinan?

Hah.

Kenapa harus ada tim kedisiplinan sih di sekolahnya selama masih ada organisasi lain yang bisa menangani siswa-siswa disana? Kenapa mereka harus terbentuk secara terpisah? Apa fungsi nya mereka kalau kerjaannya saja hanya merazia dan mengawasi murid-murid yang tidak disiplin selama itu semua bisa di lakukan oleh staff sekolah atau gurunya huh?

Eh tunggu… tidak disiplin?

Baekhyun membuka matanya, spontan bangun dari tidurannya dan terduduk dengan posisi kaki bersila.

Ia menyipitkan matanya dan berpikir, "Disiplin?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah disana ada banyak jalan keluar dari masalah ia hadapi sekarang.

"Ah!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya saat mendapatkan ide cemerlang agar ia bisa di pecat atau dikeluarkan dari tim kedisiplinan.

"Dia bilang aku terpilih karena aku tidak pernah membuat pelanggarankan dan juga karena penampilanku? Ah—kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. Aku hanya tinggal melanggar peraturan seperti murid yang lain dan Bang! Dia pasti akan langsung mengeluarkanku." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi.

"Hahaha aku akan membuat kau menyesal karena telah memilihku Park Chanyeol!"

.

* * *

.

Perfect.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah berhasil memasang soft lens berwarna hitam agak kecoklatan di mata sipitnya.

Ia tersenyum bangga dengan uhm yah perubahan penampilannya.

Tidak! Tidak! Baekhyun tidak berubah, dia hanya kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu; yang seperti sekarang. Sebelum keputusannya untuk merubah penampilannya di sekolah barunya.

Di sekolah ia memang berdandan dengan gaya culun. Memakai kacamata, menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua, memakai baju yang di masukan kedalam rok yang melebihi lutut, kaos kaki panjang, serta buku yang tidak pernah terlepas dari tangannya. Itu semua Baekhyun lakukan semata-mata agar ia tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekolah. Karena baginya menjadi popular itu tidak penting.

Untuk apa di kagumi banyak orang yang pada kenyataannya orang-orang yang mengagumi itu membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak di belakang kita. Harus berpura-pura manislah di depan orang banyak karena terlanjur mempunyai image baik, dan itu memuakan. Ia juga merasa semakin banyak di kenal orang semakin banyak kesempatan pula mempunyai orang yang membenci dan iri pada kita.

Yah, itu menurut Baekhyun.

Intinya menjadi popular itu tidak enak. Dan Baekhyun benci menjadi popular.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang—maksudnya tidak nampak terburu—karena sekolah masih sepi. Ada beberapa memang yang sudah datang dan itu rata-rata anak tingkat tiga yang Baekhyun tidak kenal. Jadi dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang mengenalnya karena penampilannya hari ini.

Niatnya berangkat sepagi ini memang untuk menghindari tatapan aneh atau apalah, walaupun pada akhirnya semua anak sekelasnya pasti akan tahu dengan penampilan barunya ini.

Hanya masalah waktu saja kok.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum membuka pintu ruang kedisiplinan yang sudah tidak terkunci.

Berarti sudah ada yang datangkan?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Harapan terbesarnya yang datang adalah Chanyeol dan dia bisa secara langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk memecatnya hari ini juga.

Dengan mantap Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Dan—bang! Itu Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan ruangan. Seperti yang di harapkan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring, sebenarnya ia sedang menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini.

Chanyeol yang tadinya membelakangi Baekhyun, kini berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Matanya memicing tajam, untuk mengingat-ingat siapa gadis ini? Wajahnya tidak asing…

… dan

OH ASTAGA? BYUN BAEKHYUN?

Ia terkejut, tapi ekspresinya masih bisa ia control dan sembunyikan. Chanyeol tidak berkedip dari balik kacamatanya. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Chanyeol sunbae, selamat pagi!" Baekhyun kembali menyapanya dengan suara nyaring dan membuat Chanyeol sadar dari keterpukauannya pada gadis itu.

Ini benar Byun Baekhyun?

Lihat!

Dia benar-benar berbeda.

Kemana kacamatanya?

Chanyeol berkedip. Masih bingung dan sekarang kenapa otaknya begitu lambat memproses apa yang ia lihat heh?

Ia memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Baekhyun dengan rambut yang digelung membentuk bulatan di pinggir kepala sebelah kirinya serta beberapa anak rambut yang ia biarkan menjuntai juga pita berwarna pink dengan bulat-bulat hitam dibentuk seperti bandana di atas kepalanya.

Seragamnya yang Baekhyun pakai tidak dikancingkan pada dua bagian teratasnya dan dasi yang ia buat kendur. Roknya ada sekitar 10cm di atas lutut, baju seragamnya juga di keluarkan.

Tapi Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan dandannya yang seperti ini.

Oh astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menatap mata Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger disana melainkan softlens berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

Chanyeol kembali berkedip dan benar-benar nampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Sunbae…"

Suara Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya menyadarkan anak laki-laki dengan postur tubuh jangkung itu. Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Selanjutnya ia melipat tangannya di dada.

Sementara, gadis yang ada di depannya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Kau tahu, inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya pura-pura menjadi anak yang rajin dan selalu disiplin."

Gadis itu tersenyum riang dan bertingkah laku menjengkelkan.

"—Kau tahu itu menyenangkan sunbae! Apalagi saat kau memilihku menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan , dan aku merasa aku telah berhasil menipu orang-orang."

Sementara Chanyeol, tidak menanggapi apapun kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia masih menatap tajam Baekhyun dari balik kacamata yang ia pakai.

" Kalau kau menyesal memilihku, kau bisa memecatku sekarang. Aku tidak keberatan," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Chanyeol masih diam. Tapi kakinya bergerak dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan membuat gadis itu keheranan. Secara refleks Baekhyun berjalan mundur dan raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat riang kini malah gugup dan ketakutan. Seniornya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan terus mendekat, siapa yang tidak takut coba? Apalagi mereka hanya berdua…dan ini masih pagi untuk anak-anak yang lain datang.

Baekhyun khawatir saat posisinya sudah terpentok oleh pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Wajah khawatirnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dan Baekhyun memang bukan tife orang bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol malah memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangan besar laki-laki itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara terbata.

Chanyeol masih tetap diam dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sementara Baekhyun yang di tatap tajam seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seperti salah tingkah.

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini sih? Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Entah karena apa, antara gugup atau takut?

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih belum memindahkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Nyalinya ciut. Serius.

Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan kalau sedang seperti ini. Menatap tajam seperti tengah menelanjangi saja.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ini benar-benar keadaannya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"S-sunbae... bisa menyingkir dariku?" Baekhyun menunduk, bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol sangat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol masih enggan memindahkan kunkungan tangannya dan malah mendekatkan bibirnya di teliga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"Kau pikir dengan berdandan seperti ini kau akan ku keluarkan?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kau salah besar! Aku tidak akan semudah itu merubah keputusanku," Chanyeol menyeringai, melihat nyali Baekhyun tampak mengkerdil. Rasanya perutnya geli sekali ingin tertawa tapi tentu saja tidak akan ia lakukan.

Huh? Mau dibawa kemana image coolnya?

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, tapi dia tidak bisa karena tidak berani. Chanyeol juga sepertinya orang yang tidak mudah tertipu. Di liat dari kata-katanya tadi, tidak akan merubah keputusankan? Uh Baekhyun ingin menangis!

Ini akan sulit. Kalau dia tetap bersikeras menjalankan rencana lainnya, dia benar-benar akan berurusan dengan sekolah. Dan itu lebih buruk lagi dari pada menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan.

Jadi, apa Baekhyun harus menyerah dan menerima keputusan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun pusing.

Mereka terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama dan kecanggungan juga meliputi mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berdehem mengakhiri kukungan tangannya pada Baekhyun. si gadis menghela nafas lega, tapi kepalanya masih ia tundukan. Posisi Chanyeol pun belum menjauh dan masih berdiri begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Well, angkat kepalamu Baekhyun," Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat kepalanya setelah Chanyeol memerintahnya untuk melakukan itu, "Kupikir penampilanmu ini tidak terlihat buruk—"

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kembali memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang manis.

"—tapi yang ini tidak di maafkan," Chanyeol meraih dasi Baekhyun. Membawa tangannya untuk mengancingkan dua kancing bagian atas Baekhyun dan membenarkan dasinya yang kendur.

Ia bertepuk tangan pelan dan tersenyum, "Begini lebih baik dan kau terlihat manis,"

Baekhyun berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Apa katanya tadi?!

Manis?!

Serius, Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya manis?!

Baekhyun tidak salah dengarkan?! Ia tidak harus memeriksa kupingnya ke specialist THT kan?

Dan tadi—Baekhyun tidak salah lihat kan?

Chanyeol tersenyum!

Demi apa?!

Astaga! Astaga!

Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu? dia tidak kerasukan apa-apakan?

Baekhyun kembali berkedip lagi. Sekarang dia merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba panas seperti terbakar. Chanyeol tadi tersenyum manis sekali. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat seniornya tersenyum semanis itu dan itu uh….

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak-tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?!

Otak Chanyeol pasti tidak beres atau sedang gangguan makanya dia bersikap seperti tadi. Ia itu pasti benar.

"Hey, kau mau berdiri disitu saja? Cepat bantu aku!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Semua pikiran-pikirannya tentang senyum Chanyeol dan kata-kata Chanyeol buyar seketika. Ia melihat Chanyeol sudah kembali membereskan berkas-berkas disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyusul Chanyeol untuk membantunya.

* * *

Sebelum masuk ke kelas dan semua anggota tim kedisiplinan berkumpul di ruangan, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan anggota tim kedisiplinan.

Gadis itu berdiri gugup diantara para anggota lain yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Yah, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak gugup, rata-rata anggota tim kedisiplinan adalah seniornya yang ada di tingkat 2 dan ia hanya satu-satunya yang mungkin ada di tingkat 1. Anggota tim kedisiplinan hanya ada 10 orang dan 3 diantaranya adalah perempuan, termasuk dirinya.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Posisi Baekhyun hanya sebagai anggota saja. Salah satu anggota tim kedisiplinan yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena alasan pribadi—Chanyeol tidak memberitahu dengan jelas—dan posisi Baekhyun untuk menggantikannya.

Dan ia cukup senang dengan keramahan para anggota lainnya yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Ia pikir tim kedisiplinan akan sombong—seperti ketuanya—melihat bagaimana sikap mereka selama mengawasi murid-murid di sekolah.

Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak sendiri di kelompok ini. Masih ada Yixing dan juga Minseok (dua anggota perempuan lainnya)). Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum ketika perkenalan dengan yang lain selesai.

Pada saat itu juga bell tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan semua anggota kembali ke kelas asing-masing setelah Chanyeol membubarkannya.

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun masuk kelas hal yang ia dapatkan adalah pandangan tidak meng'enak'an dari sebagian teman-teman perempuannya di kelas tapi ada juga yang menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Lain lagi dengan teman laki-laki Baekhyun, mereka menantap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip dan merasa takjub dengan perubahan penampilan Baekhyun yang wow bagi mereka itu sungguh drastis.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja nya. Ia duduk dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik anak sekelas yang membicarakannya saat ini.

Ada yang berkomentar buruk, tidak percaya, juga aneh.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli. Dan ia harus terbiasa dengan itu semua mulai saat ini.

Toh, percuma saja.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk menolak keputusan Chanyeol dan merubah penampilannya hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol merubah keputusannya juga, tapi tidak mempan.

Pada dasaranya, Chanyeol memang keras kepala.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah.

Ia yakin kalau ia melanjutkan rencana-rencananya untuk melanggar peraturan yang ada dia berurusan dengan sekolah, dan Baekhyun sudah bilang bukan berurusan dengan sekolah itu ide yang buruk.

Jadi dia lebih memilih menerima dengan pasrah saja. Toh walaupun dia tidak disukai oleh teman sekelasnya memangnya ia peduli? Selama ini juga Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan mereka.

Hanya cukup bersikap cuek seperti biasa, itu sudah cukupkan?

* * *

"K-kau Baekhyun?"

Gadis di sebelah Baekhyun bertanya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya. Walaupun teman sebangku tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengannya. Kyungsoo itu pendiam dan tertutup. Baekhyun memang tidak punya teman akrab di kelas ataupun di sekolah. Yah, anggap saja Baekhyun anti social.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kikuk, "Ya, aku Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun menggendikan bahunya, "Memang salah ya? aku hanya ingin menunjukan aku yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Ia kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hey, sepertinya kita memiliki teman baru."

Salah satu anak yang bernama Jinri di pojok dekat dengan pintu belakang berteriak lantang.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah anak itu, dan disana dia melihat Jinri dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Hey, Kau yang duduk di bangku paling depan baris kedua. Perkenalkan namamu! Apa kau evolusi dari si nerdyByun itu?" kali ini yang ikut berbicara SuHyun.

Baekhyun tahu, kalau dirinya lah yang sedang mereka tuju. Tapi ia mencoba tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca saat ini.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, mereka berdua berjalan kedepan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berkacak pinggang di depan gadis itu. Sementara yang lain hanya menonton, mengira-ngira apa yang akan di lakukan mereka pada Baekhyun.

Suhyun dengan kasar menarik buku yang sedang Baekhyun baca karena Baekhyun mengabaikan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap tajam dua gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?"

Jinri tertawa meremehkan, "Oh Lihat, si nerdybyun ini sudah berani." Ia lalu balas menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Kau sombong sekali! Baru kemarin di rekrut menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan saja gayamu sudah menjengkelkan. Kau mau mencari gara-gara ya?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak tertariknya dan hanya menatap dua gadis yang tengah marah-marah di depannya. Dan itu membuat SuHyun dan Jinri semakin murka.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah pertanyaan penting yang mesti kujawab."

Suhyun dan Jinri mengepalkan tangannya kesal, gadis itu hendak membalas Baekhyun dengan menjambak rambutnya tapi Kang sonsaengnim sudah datang.

"Kami tidak akan tinggal diam penjilat." Ancam SuHyun dan dengan berat hati mereka kembali ke tempat duduk dengan perasaan masih jengkel pada Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar keren,"

Kyungsoo berbisik, dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk teman sebangkunya ini. Yah, ia baru tahu dengan kepribadian Baekhyun yang sebenernya dan Kyungsoo benar-benar salut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pujian—bisakah ia menyebutnya pujian?—dari Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih…"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**a/n**

halo! Chapter 2 up! Hehehe maaf agak lama. Aku gapunya pulsa modem huhu jadi buat beli pulsa modem aku lagi usahain selesein ff yang lain biar bisa di post barengan hehe.

Jadi gimana Chapter duanya? Menurut kalian kecepetan gak sih atau malah lambat? Hehehe. Doain ya biar tetep lancaaaar dan gak mandet-mandet kaya ff yang lain.

**Balasan review ((**aku lagi pengen balas review kalian**)) hehe**

**Exindira : **yeap, thanks udah baca c:

**Dahsyatnyaff : **ini udah di lanjutnya, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Deskyl221187 : **ini udah di lanjutnya, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Indaaaaaahhh : **hehe seru atau enggaknya liat aja nanti. Chanyeol mencurigakan ya? haha btw thanks udah baca c:

**Guest (nov, 9) : **wahwah thanks loh udah bilang ff ini keren, padahal baru satu chapter haha hmm… liat aja nanti deh dia pnya rencana apa enggak. Gimana lanjutannya masih bilang ff ini keren apa enggak ? lol btw thanks udah baca c:

**Karlinaamelia : **ini udah di lanjut, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Dee : **ini udah di lanjut, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Mela querer chanbaekyeol : **hoho buat itu aku gak bisa ngasih tahu dulu, pokoknya ikuti aja lanjutannya. Tenaaaang, aku tife orang yang gasuka konflik berat sih, jadi yang ringan aja biar bisa santai. btw thanks udah baca c:

**YOONA : **yaaah TTT kamu pasti ngira ini BL ya? huhu maafkan aku, aku lagi hobi bikin GS nih :c jadi maaf ya bikin kecewa…. Semoga aja semangatnya balik lagi TvT btw thanks udah baca c:

**Annarizkiamalia1 : **ini udah di lanjut ya. couple lain? Hmmm…ini ff fokus chanbaek, Cuma liat aja nanti ya, bisa aja aku rubah pikiran buat nambahin hehe btw thanks udah baca c:

**vitCB9 : **udah di lanjut nya. kalau itu kapanpun pasti dibuat kok. btw thanks udah baca c:

**SHINeexo : **Haloooo jugaaaa! Makasih ya bilang bagus heheiya ini GS, aku lagi hobi bikin GS abisnya. btw thanks udah baca c:

**BabyKim : **ini udah di lanjuuuut hehe btw thanks udah baca c:

**Missfirelight : **OMG THANKYOUUUU SO MUCHHHH /MUAHHH/ /Kiss and hug/ hehehe but sorry for late update :c

**Septhaca : **haha menurut kamu gitu ya ? hihi ya pokoknya ikuti aja ceritanya, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Welcumbaek : **iya ini GS. Aku lagi hobi bikin GS sih. Hehe btw thanks udah baca c:

**Dyahclloelfblue : **aamiiin c: ini udah di lanjut, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Ahnjinhee2 : **ini udah di lanjut, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Neli Amelia : **loh loh loh? Padahal aku udah kasih warning hahaha di rencanain gak ya? ya pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya oke? btw thanks udah baca c:

**Be **: ini udah di lanjut, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Chanchanhwang : **iih padahal aku udah kasih warning :c ini udah di lanjut ya, btw thanks udah baca c:

**Manlylittledeer : **gak jadi hapus kok c: soalnya kalian minta lanjut jadi aku semangat hehe btw thanks udah baca c:

**Rachel suliss : **ada kok ada, Cuma aku ga mention mereka aja disini/? Hehe iya sehun termasuk. btw thanks udah baca c:

**Nur991fah : **ini udah di lanjut. Nah, begitulah nasib sial Baekhyun di ff ini lol btw thanks udah baca c:

**Dinda k dinda 58** : sekarang masih penasaran gakkk? Heheehe doain dong biar aku gak terlalu sibuk biar bisa cepet update /slapped/ btw thanks udah baca c:

**Nia aries** : ini udah di lanjut ya hehe thanks udah baca c:

Jangan Lupa **Review** lagi ya, terima kasih juga buat yang **favorite/follow **atau pun para **siders **di luar sana yang masih berkenan baca ff jelek ini ^^ dan ayo kita ngobrol banyak disini! hehe

.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sedang di seret dengan paksa oleh beberapa fans Chanyeol yang membawanya ke belakang gedung sekolah. Mereka mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Mengelilingi Baekhyun dengan wajah yang luar biasa menyeramkan, seperti ingin memakan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

Uh ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kalian membawaku kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

Salah satu anak dengan tubuh paling tinggi itu memutar bola matanya terlihat kesal.

"Dasar licik!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia melirik name tag gadis tadi, namanya Jung soyoung.

"Jangan melihat seperti tu gadis licik! Kau pikir kami takut?" Soyoung mendekat dan mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding di belakangnya. Baekhyun meringis.

"Baru seminggu saja menjadi anggota tim kedisiplinan kau sudah berani menggoda Chanyeol kami! Dasar jalang."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia menatap gadis-gadis yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sesengit mungkin.

"Ya! memangnya aku mau menjadi anggota kedisiplinan? Aku juga tidak mau! Mereka yang memilihku!"

"Ck. Dasar sombong. Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau tidak keluar saja!?" gadis lain yang lebih pendek dari Soyoung mendorong Baekhyun lagi sampai Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Mereka tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang meringis. "Kau malah menggoda Chanyeol kami dengan berdandan seperti ini dan terus menempelinya. Kami sudah cukup bersabar ya dan kali ini kami tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi!"

Selama seminggu ini Baekhyun memang sering bersama Chanyeol untuk mengetahui apa saja tugasnya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baekhyun juga tidak mau terus berdekatan dengan Chanyeol! Dan yang terpenting dia juga sudah berusaha untuk mencoba menolak dan keluar, tapi karena kekeraskepalaan Chanyeol sampai sekarang ia mau tidak mau harus ada di tim kedisiplinan, setidaknya untuk dua bulan kedepan sebelum pemilihan ketua baru juga aggotanya.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri.

"Kalau kalian mau jadi anggota kedisiplinan juga disiplinlah! Jangan beraninya menyerangku seperti ini! Kalian pikir ketua akan tertarik merekrut kalian jika kelakuan kalian seperti ini!?"

Gadis-gadis itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ya! beraninya kau!" Soyoung mendekat dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar marah besar sekarang. Baekhyun meringis sakit. Soyoung menarik rambutnya dan mendorongnya lagi. Gadis itu berkacang pinggang dan memerintahkan salah satu temannya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan pergi.

Setelah beberapa lama anak yang tadi pergi kembali, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya karena melihatnya membawa sapu. Baekhyun mulai merasa takut karena ia sendiri dan ia yakin sekolah sepi. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya. Ia akan benar-benar habis hari ini.

"Hey kau! Kau tau kan aku bukan tipe orang yang akan main-main. Padahal aku akan memaafkanmu hari ini kalau saja kau tidak berlaku menyebalkan! Jangan merasa bangga karena sudah terpilih oleh Chanyeol. Kau tau kenapa anggota sebelumnya itu mengundurkan diri hah?"

Baekhyun pernah mendengar ada rumor bahwa salah satu anggota kedisiplinan yang keluar itu karena di ancam dan di bully. Ya, ia tau. Tapi ia tidak yakin kalau yang melakukannya adalah Soyoung?

"Kita habisi saja dia sekarang! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya!"

"Itu benar! Lihat tatapannya. Astaga dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Soyoung tersenyum sinis. Sekuat hati Baekhyun berusaha tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya dan tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan! Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa ketua memilihku dan tidak memilih salah satu dari kalian." Baekhyun berujar sinis yang semakin menambah emosi Soyoung.

"Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau pantas untuk dipilih Chanyeol hah?!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat anak yang tadi memegang sapu hendak memukulnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Mungkin saja kan gara-gara ini dia bisa punya alasan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa, kemudian dia membuka matanya dan terbelalak dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Park Chanyeol sedang memegang sapu yang tadi akan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kalian pikir kalian pantas untuk kupilih?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada dingin. Sangat dingin. Sampai Baekhyun ikut merasa ketakutan.

"C-chanyeol….tapi dia tidak.."

"Yang menentukan pantas atau tidaknya adalah aku! Apa urusan kalian hah?"

"C-chanyeol…"

Soyoung dibuat tidak berkutik. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak ketakutan. Chanyeol mode marah benar-benar menakutkan.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada disini. Menolongnya.

Mendadak ada rasa yang entah Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti itu apa. seperti rasa senang? Tapi dia ingin menangis? Ia tadi benar-benar takut sebenarnya, hanya saja ia menahannya sekuat mungkin agar tidak terlihat lemah. Sekarang rasa takut yang ia tahan mendadak hilang dan ia merasa benar-benar lega, karena ada Chanyeol. ya, Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke pihak sekolah! Jangan harap kali ini kalian bisa lepas."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan berusaha untuk menyamai langkah cepat Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Baekhyun berujar pelan masih menyamai langkah Chanyeol sekarang yang mulai melambat.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membelakangi gadis itu.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Kau pikir kau kuat apa? seharusnya kau menghindari mereka kenapa malah melawan mereka?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa Chanyeol sedang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang?

Oh tidak mungkin! Berhenti mengkhayal Baekhyun!

Namun, dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau dia merasa senang Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Kau tau apa jadinya kalau kau terlibat masalah dengan mereka! Akan merepotkan nanti."

Seketika Baekhyun merasa terlempar ke dasar jurang. Jadi Chanyeol bukan mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi mengkhawatirkan organisasi? Ada perasaan kecewa yang tiba-tiba datang. Hah, memang seharusnya begitukan? Chanyeol menolongnya dan mengkhawatirkannya agar organisasi terhindar dari masalah. Iyakan?

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan tanganya sudah di tarik dan di dorong ke dinding yang ada di dekat mereka seperti saat di ruang tim kedisiplinan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Baekhyun meringis. Ini ketiga kalinya ia di dorong. Sikutnya yang lecet dan berdarah bekas tadi semakin perih. ia menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapnya intens. Baekhyun mendadak gugup lagi, kenapa Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu?

"Lain kali kalau mereka melakukan hal itu lagi, berusahalah menghindarinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau aku tidak segera berlari kesana."

Baekhyun seketika diam. Chanyeol berlari hanya demi menolongnya?

Ah… tapi itu demi organisasi.

"Aku mengerti. Dan kalau organisasi tidak ingin kena masalah jangan laporkan kejadian ini pada sekolah, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan sekolah Karen hal ini."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol berhenti, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dengan penuh pertanyaan. Suara Chanyeol yang bilang akan melindunginya malah terus terngiang.

Ah sialan! Perasaan apa ini?! Kenapa ia begitu tergelitik dengan kata-kata Chanyeol?

Itu adalah hal yang wajar! Chanyeol hanya Ingin melindungi anggotanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat di belakang kembali menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengobati lukamu!"

* * *

"Ah," Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol dengan telaten mengobati luka di sikunya.

"Ini akibat kelakuan bodohmu itu!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Baekhyun cemberut dan sesekali meringis. Ia tegores cukup banyak di bagian tangan belakangnya.

"Coba kalau saja tadi tidak ada teman sekelasmu yang memberitahu aku kalau kau sedang di serang oleh mereka, aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa bernafas saat ini." Chanyeol masih mengomel dengan berlebihan.

Teman sekelas?

Siapa?

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Teman sekelasku, siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Seingatku dia yang duduk di sebelahmu."

"Ah.." Baekhyun kembali meringis karena Chanyeol memasang plester sedikit menekan luka goresnya.

"Apa ada yang terluka lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan, "Bukankah hari ini ada rapat?"

"Ya, tapi aku menundanya nanti jam 4."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita harus segera kesana." Baekhyun hendak keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan ingin menuju ke ruang tim kedisiplinan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja, aku akan mengatarmu."

Baekhyun bergeming. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol merasa heran. Kenapa hari ini Chanyeol perhatian sekali padanya membuat Baekhyun gugup dan juga senang. Tapi disisi lain juga dia sedih memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol melakukannya karena Baekhyun adalah tim kedisiplinan.

Seminggu menjadi tim kedisiplinan Baekhyun memperhatikan kalau Chanyeol memang orang baik dan perhatian terhadap anggotanya.

Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun merasa senangkan?

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu."

Chanyeol berlari menginggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya termenung saja dari tadi. Sikap Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya bingung akan perasaannya sekarang yang tiba-tiba saja mudah gugup jika di dekat Chanyeol. padahal ia tahu sekali Chanyeol pasti tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

Hai….

Aku kembali dari hiatus panjangku. Maaf karena harus menunggu lama. Aku ngerasa gak enak sebenernya balik lagi, tapi lebih ga enak kalau aku ga nerusin ini cerita. TT^TT maaf, maaf banget.

Chapter 3 ini pendek. Aku masih kaku menulis setelah 7 bulan ga nulis sama sekali! Jadi hanya segini yang bisa aku tulis, sekali lagi maaf.

Dan mohon kesabarannya buat yang baca ff ku yang lain yang masih aku gantung…terutama untuk my daddy is my sonsaengnim yang aku gantung endingnya. Aku lagi baca ulang ff itu dan berusaha menemukan alur yang aku lupakan -_- sorry. Jadi tunggu saja ya.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih bersedia baca ff ku, mungkin kalian udah lupa alurnya hehehe

sign,

**nis.**


End file.
